


Physics

by Shenanigans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Request, Gen, Pre Relationship, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenanigans/pseuds/Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath, Isaac doesn't know where he should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physics

Everyone breaks apart like water over stones at the end of the night. They’re drawn here and there on the currents that pull at them- Scott towards Allison with an automatic haunted step that stutters on the cement walk as Stiles paces in a metronomic tic toc back and forth. The twins had caught their eyes, caught the scent of blood, and fled into each other with quick hands in the dark.

Mr Argent was hunkered over a patch of grass, blue eyes sharp on the shadows thrown by the trees. The leaves dropped like promises to be carried away with the seasons, ground to dust over time. Isaac just turned, catching sight of where Lydia was sitting proud and tall on the ledge, one broken heel kicked out awkwardly from her shoe.

They broke apart like notes left to hang in the air, echoing and sounding back to each other. The pack was a melody he couldn’t shake even when his ears bled.

Scott had followed Allison, a step behind in strong shoulders and the weary weight of guilt he couldn’t keep between his fingers. It puddled under his feet, crawling in quick lines through the cracks in the pavement towards where Stiles shook. 

Isaac didn’t belong with them. Isaac didn’t belong with that pack. He could feel Derek miles away and four floors up next to the weak pulse of a sister Isaac had never asked for- his family was all seven miles West and ten feet under.

Lydia was rubbing at her wrists, wetting her lips over and over with a wink of bitter dimple and hair a wild raucous call of red around her face. He reached before he thought.

Like drew like and water puddled where it was needed. His fingers curled over hers, eyes down as he tucked his tongue behind his teeth against words. She startled, hiding it behind a quick flip of her hair. “It’s fine."

He shrugged, fingertips warm against the tacky gummy feel of the glue that was left behind, smelling her fear and the trilling breathy beat of her heart. “Shut up."

He looked up then, feeling the pain swell under his skin, flowing against gravity and up his arm with his pulse. She blinked, eyes going wide.

Isaac knew the exact moment Lydia Martin _saw_ him.

Her thank you was barely more than breath around vowels and his shrug was the only answer they needed.

They broke like thunder, rolling after the vicious crackle of lightning, lit up in the afterthought of violence. They broke like they had purpose and in that moment, Isaac wasn’t anything more than the sum of their parts.

A pack was strongest together. Bones that had been broken healed stronger than before.

Isaac understood this more than most.


End file.
